The Legend of Zelda: Finality
by The Great and Powerful Keski
Summary: An enigmatic stranger relives his past as he searches for a lost love in the long dead land of Hyrule.
1. The Legend of Zelda: Finality

The Legend of

Zelda

Finality

- - -

I let my hood fall back and inclined my head so that I could look up at the stars. Yes, I thought, this was truly the place I sought. At last, I had returned to the land of my birth. Even after all the millennia that had passed, even filled with the stench of death, decay, and squalor—Yes, even now, the air still carried the same hint of grandeur that had once infused the whole of this land.

I replaced the hood so that it would shadow my face before anyone saw me.

I looked at the drawbridge before me. It was down, of course. In fact, I doubted any possibility of the rotted wood being raised by the rusted chains that held it. I tested it with one foot, and although it groaned in vehement protest, I judged it capable of staying in one piece long enough for me cross. I drew my cowl tighter about myself (both for the security it offered, as well as protection from the cold) and traversed the drawbridge. It held my weight easily enough, even if every step I made produced noise enough to wake the dead miles away. But soon I was across the bridge and inside the stone walls. As I turned about and gazed at the ancient town walls, I half expected to see guards at their posts, villagers going about their daily lives, brightly coloured signs proclaiming the wares of various shops…

But all I saw was the grey light of the moon, washing listlessly over this long-dead citadel, a citadel once said to be possessed of a power unlike any other, a citadel once said to be able to withstand the test of time.

Perhaps that power had faded. Or perhaps it was never there at all. Now, though, it didn't really matter. Today, there weren't any guards, villagers, shopkeepers—only me, and a shadowed figure, huddled in a ratty grey cloth, crouched by the decrepit fountain in the centre of the square.

It brought a tear to my eye, seeing such a once-magnificent place reduced to this. "Such is the world we live in," I murmured, recognizing the irony of the statement before it had even escaped my lips.

I continued to walk, ensuring that I gave a wide berth to the man at the fountain (out of which no water flowed, incidentally, and from the looks of things, the fountain had been quite dry for some time). My destination was somewhat further up the road. However, I was forced to stop near the gateway at the rear of the town, as my eye alighted upon a long-since vacated building to the right of the gateway. And just that easily, my mind was whisked away to happier times.

- - -

"Come now, you can't expect me to fall head-over-heels in love with you, just because you have a cute smile!" Kan'i giggled a little bit as she spoke. I couldn't help but grin as I took her hand. Every time I heard her voice, it was like falling in love with her all over again.

"And you," I countered, "can't expect me to show my love through money and gifts."

"I don't expect you to show your love through money and gifts," she said. "I only wish you wouldn't be so stingy. You're not exactly a victim of serious poverty, in case you haven't noticed, darling."

"Neither are you," I pointed out. "You could buy it yourself."

"I could, but it wouldn't be nearly as romantic as having you buy it for me. Am I not your sweetheart, the love of your life?"

I smiled. "Of course I'll buy it. I just wanted to make sure you aren't going to make a habit of this…"

…Distance is until thyself, beloved. Or something like that…

- - -

Suddenly overcome with emotion, I found myself prying at the boarded-up entrance to the old shop. The boards were as rotted as the wood that had comprised the drawbridge, however, so it wasn't too difficult to find the right places to stick my fingers and yank. With a tremendous noise, the boards came apart in my hands, throwing up a cloud of dust in the process. But I squeezed my way in through the opening and looked around inside the tiny building.

Now, it was a hollow shell of a miniscule little structure that, by appearances, might have been a shed of some sort, long, long ago. Back then, though, it had been a shop. A mask shop. I could see the remains of some of the wares on the shelf straight ahead. I hopped easily over the counter before me and eyed the shelf. The paint on the masks was ancient and faintly coloured, and the masks themselves were already well on their way to being reduced to dust. They were still solid enough to be carefully held, though, and this I did, carefully examining each one until I found what I was looking for.

A yellow mask, or at least it had been once. The mask resembled the face of a fox of sorts. "Keaton", the shopkeeper had called it, so very long ago. Yes, this, or one just like it, was what my young love had so desired on that day. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, and as I stared, the mask fell apart in my hands.

Fell apart in my hands, just like so many other things through the ages.

I shook my head silently and wiped my hands on my trousers. Still shaking my head, I clambered back through the opening in the boarded-up entrance and straightened up, dusting myself off as I did so.

"…Why'd you go in there?" It was a masculine voice. I turned, surprised that I hadn't sensed his presence before he'd spoken. It was the man who'd been crouching by the fountain. At least, I assumed so, because his garb looked the same, in addition to the fact that there was nobody by the fountain. He'd been speaking a language I knew as the Old Tongue, which all but confirmed my assumption that he was a native of the area. Like me, he wore a hooded cowl that shadowed his facial features. He held the cloth tightly about himself.

"Just wanted to stir up some old memories of happier times here," I responded in his language. Then I realized exactly what I had said, and cursed myself instantly for forgetting where I was.

He snorted, letting his head tilt back a bit. A lock of filthy blonde hair fell across his face and he brushed it away irritably. "There haven't been any 'happier times' here since the Golden Age."

"Slip of the tongue," I said lamely. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "I haven't seen you before. Are you looking for something here?"

"Sort of," I said. "I'm looking for something that was once here, but isn't anymore… in hopes that I'll find it anyway. It may not make sense, but it's something I must do nevertheless."

There was a kind of pain in his blue, blue eyes, something I almost recognized, just before he turned his head and it was gone.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," he said quietly. He seemed about to say something else, but then apparently thought better of it and turned away.

"I'm Luseik," I said suddenly. I knew it might land me in hot water later, but I felt I owed the man something—and right now, my name was all I had to give.

He paused, but didn't turn around. Finally, he replied, "Kreethen," and walked away silently.

I smiled upon hearing the name. In the Old Tongue, the word 'kreethen' meant something along the lines of 'revered warrior'. I wondered if Kreethen was aware of that.

In fact, I had once known a 'kreethen', so very long ago. I had to figure that his legacy, along with so much else, had probably faded into nothingness. I had been good friends with the man, but he was probably dead now. Even his bones had probably long since vanished. It had certainly been long enough.

I shoved the nostalgia into the back of my mind and turned back toward the gateway that led out the back of the village square. The winding path ahead ended with a great old castle, a long, long way up. If what I sought was anywhere, it would be there, in that ancient bastion of order.

I began my walk up the path, and soon approached an ancient gatepost, closed and locked. The gate was iron and looked heavy. Once, it had been a stout structure. Now, though, it was horribly rusted. A good kick had the entire thing crashing down before me, and I was able to continue unimpeded. I remembered a time when a rusted gate was not the only thing repelling intruders. I remembered a time when this castle was protected by a slew of capable guards, and a town full of villagers loyal to their country, each ready and willing to pick up anything they had on hand to defend the village if needed. Now, though, even the grass on the ground was gone. But I still remembered…

- - -

The sun was shining, and it was the most beautiful day this field had ever seen. Well, I thought it was, at least. I lay on my back in the grass, Kan'i next to me, her head resting upon my chest.

"Oh, I wish we could be like this forever." She reached up to take my hand and pull my arm around her shoulders. I didn't resist.

"I don't see any reason why we can't," I said, staring up at the clouds. "I wouldn't complain. Lovely weather, fantastic company, and not a care in the world."

She sighed and put an arm across my midsection. I wondered if she planned on sleeping there, on my chest. It wouldn't have mattered. I had no intention of moving until she wanted me to.

"Darling?" I said softly, not wishing to disturb her if she was indeed asleep.

"Mm?" she said.

"I just remembered a reason we can't stay here forever."

"And why is that?" she murmured into my chest. I smiled and tightened my arm around her.

"The wedding is in nine days. If we stay here longer than that, we'll miss our own wedding. Not only that, but we'll probably starve, too…"

The only response I got was her soft, musical laughter. It was the only response I needed or desired.

…Did you ever stand in a cavern's mouth, my love?…

- - -

I stood now before the castle, gazing up at it. Of everything, this castle—from the outside, at least—almost looked as it had looked all those eons ago. The stones were as solid, as white. Only the broken in windows gave any indication that the place was now uninhabited. I approached the front gate, the massive wooden doors. Somehow, they had withstood the test of time, and stood as always. As I heaved against the wooden doors, though, I felt that the decay had touched even here, as the wood did give somewhat. The doors didn't break, though, and I got them open. I entered the main hall of the castle. Memories, memories, all the memories of this place. Memories of Kan'i, of the princess, of the kreethen, of my own life as a nobleman, instead of this ragged traveller that now stood in the doorway of this majestic castle.

Once, this castle had been a second home to me. Now, it was home only to what insects and rodents could manage to find food enough here to survive. Not that there would be any real food left here. Even the bodies would be long gone, and any thought of food in the kitchens would be pure foolishness. Perhaps, though, some of the ragged inhabitants of this land had found refuge here. With this possibility in mind, I resolved to be as quiet as I could while I explored, so as to avoid disturbing anyone.

First, I headed for the throne room. My feet remembered the way before my mind, and before I knew it, I stood in the entryway of the chamber, wishing yet again to see the place as it had been back then. I remembered a red carpet where there was now only bare stone. I remembered that the throne had been a lush thing, with cushions and gold and more. Now, though, the cushions had long since decayed, and any valuable metal had been pried, carved, and broken off. All that sat there now was a twisted metal frame, an ugly shadow of what it had once been.

I knew that what I sought was not in the room, so I turned away and continued to explore the halls. I found hallway after hallway of rooms that held nothing of significance for me. I went to the second floor, and found the same. And again, on the third floor. Throughout the castle, I found nothing like what I sought. Finally I left the castle, disappointed and dejected. I knew of only one other place to survey, and I was loathe to return there. It seemed, though, that I would have no choice in the matter.

There had been nothing in the village. There had been nothing in the castle. Now I had to return to the Temple of Time.

- - -

I had heard stories of men fainting of anxiety at the altar, but I felt nothing save happiness now that I finally stood here, my love Kan'i beside me. I cleared my throat and declared the wedding vows without missing a beat.

"By the fire of Din, the Goddess of Power, I pledge to protect you from harm, now and always. By the wind of Farore, the Goddess of Courage, I pledge to stand by your side through all hardship, now and eternally. By the love of Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, I pledge to love you utterly, now and for all time. By the light of the Triforce, I become your husband, now and forevermore."

I could see tears welling in her eyes. "Don't be nervous," I whispered. She smiled.

"I'm not," she whispered back, before she said her own wedding vows.

"By the fire of Din, I pledge to be yours and only yours, as my love is everlasting. By the wind of Farore, I pledge to hold you close throughout all that lies ahead. By the love of Nayru, I pledge to care for you through sickness and ill times. By the light of the Triforce, I become your wife, now and forevermore."

The temple was silent, despite being filled to the brim with people here to see the wedding. To me, though, none of them existed. There were only two people in the entire world: Myself, and the girl—nay, woman—before me, resplendent in the white gown her mother had helped her to choose.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest behind the altar said. He looked out over the sea of people and then back down to us. "You may kiss the bride."

At his words, Kan'i and I held each other and kissed as if we thought we would never get another chance.

…I went to Heaven—'Twas a small town…

- - -

And now I stood at the temple's entrance, stunned by what I saw. I walked forward into the temple. The castle may have been in decent condition, but the Temple of Time was virtually untouched by millennia of idleness. Even the windows, high, high above, were still intact. The place still reverberated with the dormant power that I knew must rest here. And the altar where I'd made my vows was still there. I stood before the altar and stared down at it. I wished for an instant that I might go back, just for an instant, just to see _her_ again. But of course, such idle wishing never bears fruit, and this time was no exception. I was overcome with emotion, here more than anywhere else, the memory of our wedding still fresh in my mind, despite the ages of time that had passed. One simply does not forget such things, no matter how much time goes by.

…I had pledged to protect her always, to stand by her side eternally, and to love her for all time. So far, I'd only managed to fulfil the third of the three vows. That was hardly enough. Many times, after I had been exiled, I had wondered if she still thought of me. If she even remembered me.

"A beautiful place, isn't it?" It was Kreethen. I glanced back to see him standing in the temple entrance, then I turned back toward the altar.

"Exquisite," I said simply. I ran my hand gingerly over the black stone of the altar.

"It's the only place in Hyrule that still looks like it did back in the Golden Age."

I sucked in a startled breath. _Hyrule_. It was the first time in ages that I'd heard anybody refer to it by that name. Normally, people just called it the Old Kingdom.

"I don't doubt it," I said without turning around.

"You wouldn't," he said. "You know this place, don't you?"

I turned around and looked at him. "Yes," I said. "Yes, I know this place. But don't ask me to tell you my story. It's a long one, and you wouldn't believe it anyway."

"Don't be so sure," he said as he approached me. When he stood not two feet away from me, he reached up and pulled back his hood. He brushed the grimy blonde hair out of his face, and in the ambient light of the temple, I saw his face clearly.

My mouth dropped, something I pride myself on _never_ doing.

He smiled faintly. "I guess you haven't forgotten about me, at least."

"I thought you were dead, Link!" I said, and threw my arms around him, pulling him into a powerful embrace. He laughed and returned it, and when I released him, some of the sadness, at least, was gone from his blue eyes.

"People like me don't die, Luseik," he said, looking down. "People like you and me. We're touched by something… I once thought it was a blessing, but now I wonder if it's really a curse."

I shrugged, looking back at the altar. I just couldn't stop seeing her face, looking up at me as if I were the only thing in the world…

"Maybe it is a curse," I said. "I don't know, and I doubt I ever will." I shrugged. "Where have you been living, Link?"

"Kakariko," he said, "or what's left of it. I've made some trips to Termina, but conditions are no better there. This is my home. Where have you been? The stories you must have, after all this time."

"Yours first," I said. "What happened after I left? To you, to the country, to—to Kan'i…?"

He looked down at the ground. "I got rid of Ganondorf, but even afterward, nobody could find you. And believe me, we searched."

"You got rid of Ganondorf? All by your lonesome?"

He shrugged. "I had some help, but for the most part, it was my work. It wasn't long after your exile that I took care of him. I thought for sure that you couldn't have gotten far, but nobody could find any trace of you."

"I went a long ways away."

"Clearly," Link said. "Kan'i waited for you, Luseik, I swear that she waited. Even after everyone else assumed you were dead or never coming back, she waited. When she died, she still hadn't given up on you."

Just then, something broke inside of me. Something important twisted itself around and shattered. I fell back against the altar, my eyes looking at Link but not seeing him.

"So," I said weakly, "so she died… I'd been hoping against hope that somehow, she'd survived as long as I had, that somehow, she'd be here, waiting for me like this was some fairy tale…"

Link didn't respond.

She was _dead_. And the last thing I'd ever said to her was that I would come back to her. I sank down to the floor, my back against the altar.

"She's gone," I whispered. "I told her I would come back, and I never did, and now she's gone."

"Everyone we knew is dead, Luseik," Link said softly. "The only people who still exist in this forsaken land are scavengers who barely survive as it is. Time has left its mark on the world, and our loved ones weren't able to survive it."

I said nothing, though his words reached me. My eyes drifted shut.

_"I can't, dearest. That tyrant Ganondorf intends to have me executed. I have to leave."_

_"Luseik, I'll come with you."_

_"No, Kan'i—I'll not have you running around and endangering yourself for my sake. This will all blow over, I promise, and then, I swear on my honour and on my love for you, I will come back to you."_

"Luseik," Link said firmly, "don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. Ganondorf bears the blame. Hell, even I bear the blame—if I hadn't taken so long to get rid of the evil despot, maybe we'd have been able to find you."

I sucked in a deep breath and pushed myself to my feet.

"You're right, of course," I said. "No point in sulking." It was easy enough to _say_ that, but… "Link, I… I'm so glad you're here. If I hadn't found anything in Hyrule, I don't know where I would have gone next."

"Well, now that you _have_ found something, do you know where you're going next? Surely you don't intend to stay here."

"I know of a place," I said thoughtfully. He grinned.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"I knew you didn't spend your time in rundown hellholes like what Hyrule has become."

"And how is that?"

He reached out and fingered the black cloth of my cloak. "You didn't get this nice material here in Hyrule, that's for sure. This crap would have been expensive, even back in the good old days."

I smiled. "Very well, then. You got me." I looked up at the temple walls. "I think I'll take you with me. You deserve better than this."

He smiled. "Whatever you say, old buddy. So, where to?"

I turned my gaze on him, grinning widely. "Have you ever heard of a place called Albion?"

- - -

_Distance—is not the realm of Fox_

_Nor by Relay of Bird_

_Abated—Distance is_

_Until thyself, Beloved._

- - -

_Did you ever stand in a Cavern's Mouth—_

_Widths out of the sun—_

_And look—and shudder, and block your breath—_

_And deem to be alone_

_In such a place, what horror,_

_How Goblin would it be—_

_And fly, as 'twere pursuing you?_

_Then Loneliness—looks so—_

_Did you ever look in a Cannon's face—_

_Between whose Yellow eye—_

_And yours—the Judgment intervened—_

_The Question of "To die"—_

_Extemporizing in your ear_

_As cool as Satyr's Drums—_

_If you remember, and were saved—_

_It's liker so—it seems—_

- - -

_I went to Heaven—_

'_Twas a small Town—_

_Lit—with a Ruby—_

_Lathed—with Down—_

_Stiller—than the fields_

_At the full Dew—_

_Beautiful—as Pictures—_

_No Man drew._

_People—like the Moth—_

_Of Mechlin—frames—_

_Duties—of Gossamer—_

_And Eider—names—_

_Almost—contented—_

_I—could be—_

'_Mong such unique_

_Society—_

- - -

All three poems in this work of

fiction were originally written by

Emily Dickinson. The author of this

work of fiction is not Emily Dickinson

(she's dead), did not write the poems,

and takes no credit for writing them.

This work of fiction was (mostly) based off

of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time,

but was not written by whoever came up

with The Legend of Zelda. There is also a

reference to the XBox game "Fable". The

author did not create Fable or, for that

matter, any other video game.

With all that said, I will personally bitch-

slap the first person who tries to sue me.


	2. Extra Poem: This Long Forgotten Land

-1This Long-Forgotten Land

by Alex Macomber

The smell of death doth linger o'er this long-forgotten land

I come here with but hope and an old promise in my hand

Kan'i, the one, my wife, for her, I'll search until she's mine

But the smell of death doth linger o'er this long-forgotten land

My memories hurt, so happy we were, in this long-forgotten land

In the sun-warmed grass, side by side, we lay there hand in hand

And the wedding, here, we made our vows, to you I pledged my life

And my memories hurt, so happy we were, in this long-forgotten land

The blood fell to forever stain this long-forgotten land

The world destroyed, laid utter waste, no longer held by man

Everything that once was here seems to have faded away

When the blood fell to forever stain this long-forgotten land


End file.
